Unbreak My Heart
by ParanoidANDcrazy
Summary: A story of two people who would and will do anything to split up the loves of thier lives. R&R and I'll do the same for you.
1. Admitting it is the 1st step to recovery

"Bye Harry!" Hermione called out to him, as Harry left the Great Hall. She watched him as he walked away, a look of longing in her eyes. Thinking no one could hear her, she whispered "I love you.." under her breath. She didn't know how much that hurt.

If only she had said those words to me.

For now, she turned to look at me... and for now, that would have to be enough. She smiled, eyes twinkling and laughed a little bit. My heart constricted.

"Ron, are you okay?" It took me a second to realize she was talking to me.  
"Yes. I'm fine." I didn't sound fine, but she didn't notice.  
"Oh... good." She was distracted. She ran her hand through her hair, staring at the table, then she looked me straight in the eye. I looked back, trying not to wonder what it would be like if she were mine.

"Does.. does Harry like anyone?" she asked me, finally turning her eyes away from mine, blushing.

"I don't know. Why?" I tried not to let my heart show in my face, no matter how much pain I felt. They say you're supposed to let go of the ones you love. I've tried to let go of these feelings for Hermione.. but I guess I'm just selfish. I can't let go of her. I can't give her to Harry.

"...just, um wondering." Her blush deepened, and her face turned to just about the color of my hair.  
"'Mione.. I know you like Harry. Just admit it, already." My bluntness suprised myself, and her, according to the look she gave me.

"Wh-what... how did you know? I mean, was I that obvious? I tried not to be, I mean, I didn't think I was. I don't think he knows. Does he know? If he does...ughhhh" Hermione talked quickly. Moaning, she put her head down on the table.

"I don't think he knows, and I just guessed."  
"How did you guess?" she asked in a muffled voice,her head still on the table.

"I don't know." I didn't want to tell her how I knew. I knew that she was in love with Harry, because I'm in love with her. I knew because she looked at him like I looked at her. I knew because that same note of longing was in her eyes, and in her voice.

"Come on Ron, tell me... please?" Her eyes widened in beggary, and she began to frown. It was hard not to just come out and tell her everything. But I knew if I did, she would push me away... her friendship was the only relationship I could have with her. I wouldn't lose it.

"Look, it was just a guess."  
"Fine." She huffed, and glared at me for a second. She was becoming her normal self, which basically meant she was mad at me.

"It was."  
"Liar." She knew me too well. There was, of course one thing she didn't know. I still can't believe she hasn't figured it out. That I'm in love with her, I mean.

"Whatever." I was becoming frustrated. Talking about Harry with her usually made me feel that way. She could really get annoying sometimes, for all that I was in love with her. I got up to leave, before she started a fight with me.

"Wait-- Ron..." She placed her hand on my arm to stop me. Nothing could make me move now. Not the harsh words she said. Not even talking about her love for Harry.

"Could you find out.. how Harry feels about me?" She looked up at me, with those same longing eyes she gave to Harry. I couldn't say no. Maybe once she had Harry, she'd get bored of him, or something. I knew it was a pile of crap, but for some reason, I couldn't say no.

"Yea, no problem. You owe me one." Her smile was all the repayment I needed, but I couldn't tell her that. Now, all I could do was hope and pray that Harry didn't love Hermione. I didn't see how he couldn't-- she was perfect.


	2. Erm okay

I ran into Harry later on that night. He was standing by the fireplace, putting a spell on the logs to make them burn. For a second, I wished the logs were him. Then I reminded myself that he was my best friend, and I shouldn't wish he was dead. It was hard though-- these days, everytime I looked at him, I wished I was him, or that he would just magically go away. Haha, magically. I could do that, if I wanted to.

"Harry, I've been looking for you." Not exactly true, but it was a good introduction to discussing Hermione and her feelings for him. My heart missed a beat, and I felt like I was going to be sick.

"I was at quidditch practice."  
"Oh. Well, Hermione wanted me to ask you something." This caught his attention. He looked away from the fire and stared at me.  
"What?" he asked a little too quickly.  
"Do you, er," this was a little awkward for me- Harry and I didn't discuss whether or not we liked Hermione.. it just wasn't done, "like her?"  
"Hermione?" he questioned.  
"Yes."  
"As more than a friend?" his tone brightened, and my mood darkened.  
"Er.. yes."  
"Well.. then, yes."  
"Erm.. okay." It was awkward, and so I turned to leave.

"Why, does she like me?" He asked, a little too anxiously. That got me a bit aggrivated. Last week, he was barely over Cho. Now, all of a sudden, he realizes that he is in love with Hermione. When I, who has been waiting practically all my life to have her, has to face the fact that she has absolutely no interest in me. Life is definently an ironic joke.

Which is why I decided not totell him the truth.

"I don't know." Then, I turned and left.

This was still bad news. I was even angry about it. Not that they knew how I felt, but it really pissed me off that the girl I have been in love with since first year had fallen in love with my best friend. They'd find out that they love each other, and they'd date, and be happy, and I'd have to tag along as a third wheel until I snap.

Therefore, this was very bad news.

My heart felt as though it had been ripped out, and stomped on. There was no one to comfort me- no one knew. I went to the only comfort I knew at the time. The kitchens.

I walked quickly, quietly. I didn't borrow Harry's Invisibility Cloak like I usually would-- touching anything that had touched him seeemed unbearable at the moment. Hoping to avoid Filch and his 'cat', I ran down the stairs. Unfortunately, I didn't think of the prefects who walked the school at night.

"Who's there?" I heard a girl's voice, panicked. "Unless you are the other prefect who was SUPPOSED to be on duty with me tonight or a teacher or Mr. Filch, you should be in your quarters!"  
"It's Professor Lockheart." I gave my best impression. The girl laughed.  
"Ron, is that you?"  
"Yes." I answered, sheepishly.  
"What are you doing up in the middle of the night?"

She lifted her lantern, and I could see her face. It was only Lavender.

"Ron, are you okay?" she asked me, her face full of concern. That was all she said, and all of a sudden, the whole story came spilling out as we walked down to the kitchens. How I was so in love with Hermione, but she would only think of me as a friend. How I would never get a chance with her, now that she and Harry would be dating, since they were in love with each other. At the end of my story, to my suprise, Lavender began to cry.

"Lav? What's wrong?"  
"Oh, Ron... it's-s-s.." I put an arm around her shoulders, and she burrowed her head into my arm, wiping away the tears.  
"It's Harrrrrryyyy!" That was all I could get out of her, at that point and time. All of a sudden, we heard a scartchy voice.

"Who's there!" I thought it might be Filch. Either him, or some sort of crow. I didn't know if Lavender would get in trouble for not reporting me, but I was willing to save the both of us from detention. I ran down the corridor, holding onto her wrist, dragging her into the room where Harry and I had found the Mirror of Erised during first year. It hurt to remember my vision in the mirror. It wasn't here anymore, but I could still remember seeing Hermione's arms around my neck, kissing my cheek softly, laughing. If only it really were a vision of the future.

Not realizing it, I had clenched Lavender's wrist a little too hard, and she let out a small squeal of pain.

"Ow. Thanks for hiding me from Filch." She sniffed, and managed to control some of her tears, masaging her wrist.

I comforted her until she completly stopped crying, which took a LONG time-- she was finally done all ofit at 3 in the morning. It was then that she collected herself enough to tell me her story. How she was so in love with Harry, but he would only think of her as a friend. How he would now be dating Hermione, and she'd never have a chance. This sounded somewhat familiar to me.

"You know what would be great Ron?" Lavender said, still leaning her head against my arm, but only because she was tired. Not that I minded she was leaning on me... I just would prefer it if she were Hermione.

"What?"  
"If we could split Harry and Hermione up." I had never really thought about it before, but now that Lavender had brought it up, it seemed like a really good idea..  
"I bet we could."  
"Yeah, that would be great." I decided to take the idea to the next level.  
"So why don't we?"  
"For real?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well.. well, because.."  
"Not a very good argument. You know you want to. Come on Lav! If they stopped looking at each other, I think they'd finally give us a chance." She thought about it for less than a millisecond.

"I'm in."


	3. Secret Admirers

Lav and I sat next to each other during lunch. We both barely ate-- we were watching Harry and Hermione. They were laughing, and smiling, staring at each other. Both not really knowing the others feelings. Harry, of course, had some idea. He just didn't know it yet. Lavender and I's original plan was to make them jealous, and flirt with each other in public. After giggling, playing footsies, and her playing with my hair, we gave up. They didn't even notice.

We sat in silence, listening, hearts breaking. I think at that point we almost knew what was going to end up happening. But we'd try to prevent it anyway. Lav tapped me on the shoulder, and tilted her head towards my ear. She was too short to be able to reach my ear, so I leaned down.  
"Ron, what do you say we do a little more than make them jealous?"

"That sounds good. Like what?" It sounded a little more than good. It sounded great.  
"Like sabotage." I liked where this was going.  
"Ok, and how would we do that?"  
"I'm thinking... secret admirer?"  
"for Hermione?" It was almost too good to be true. Of course, if she did end up falling in love with her secret admirer, I'd claim it was me. Then maybe she would realize her feelings for me. Maybe...  
"Of course. Then we tell Harry that Hermione is in love with her secret admirer." Bloody brilliant.

I don't know what made me do it. Probably because she had just found a solution to my seven-year problem. I hugged Lavender, literally picked her up and swung her around. That made Harry and Hermione look away from each other. They smiled and looked at each other knowingly. They began to whisper, and I got paranoid, and put Lavender down. She was laughing, and I was smiling, but we were both wondering what they were whispering about.

* * *

Lavender put the wand lightly on her eye and said the spell. Then, her wand glowing she put her wand to my eye. All of a sudden, instead of seeing Lavender, I saw myself. But that was how the spell was supposed to work. We were using the spell so we could both see and judge Hermione's reaction to the note. The spell would last for about 6 hours, and we hoped Hermione would read the note by then. Hermione would, of course, let Lavender, her roomate, read it with her.

"What do you see?" she asked.  
"Me." I responded. She grinned.  
"Excellent." Then she turned and walked up the stairs towards the girls dormitories. She was nervous, I could tell. Her hand went to the rose, and the note attatched. She was going to leave it on Hermione's bed but when she opened the door, Hermione was there.

"Hermione! I-I thought you were supposed to be at Advanced Potions?" Lavender put her hand over Hermione's name on the note, and put the rose behind her back. Things, so far, were not going as planned.  
"I was, but I really needed to talk to you about something... what's that?"  
"What's what?"  
"The thing behind your back."  
"There's nothing behind my back, Hermione."  
"No, I saw something. What is it?"

"Um.. a letter.. and a rose.. from my secret admirer." I thought that that was a pretty nice save.  
"Oh, can I see?"  
"I haven't opened the letter yet.. so I don't know. I kind of want to read it alone."  
"Oh." Hermione said, dissapointed.  
"Yeah...so I better go now..."

"Lav, wait! I still have to talk to you!"  
"What about?"  
"Ron."  
"... Ron? What about him?"  
"Yes, I think he likes you." My eyes widened, and I could hardly breathe. What was Hermione talking about! Was she truly that blind?

"WHAT? N-no.. Ron doesn't like me. Trust me. He doesn't."  
"It sure seems like it... I bet that secret admirer note is from him."  
"I don't know, I haven't read it yet. But it's probably not. I really have to go now.. I'll talk to you later, Hermione."  
"Okay, but think about what I said about Ron."

Lavender bolted out of the door, and down the hallway. Undoing the spell, she questioned me.

"Do you think Harry noticed us, too?"  
"I don't know..."  
"I wonder if he's jealous..."  
"I don't know, but I think that plan failed."  
"Me too."  
"Any other ideas?"  
"Nope."  
"Me either."


	4. Hogsmeade Puke

To all of my reviewers so far (Crazy-White-Rabit and Imyourlittlebutterfly): I love you! Seriously.  
To all of my future reviewers: I love you too, but review now! NOW! um.. I'm okay..

I must thank April for this chapter! Go April!

* * *

"Oh, Lav. I'm so nervous. This is my first time going with Harry to Hogsmeade on what could be an actual date. Do you think it's a date?" Hermione bit her nail nervously, while Lavender bit her tongue and swallowed her anger. 

"I don't know.. it doesn't really sound like a date, 'Mione.. so don't do anything rash."  
"It would still make me feel better if you and Ron came with Harry and I."  
"I don't know Hermione, I'll have to ask Ron about it."  
"I'll get Ron to ask you! Don't worry, Ron always listens to me. I'll go get him now."

Crap. I was hiding in the wardrobe in the Gryffindor Common Room. Lavender knew I was there, but Hermione didn't. Now she was going to go and look for me. Well, at least I could get out of here.. it was really uncomfortable. I was surrounded by winter cloaks, and I swear they were trying to suffocate me. I heard Hermione walking away, and burst out of the wardrobe.

"I thought I was going to die in there!"  
"Is that all you have to say?" she looked at me, anticipatingly. I had no idea what she wanted, but I was cautious about asking her.  
"I don't know.. is it all I have to say?" She laughed, then hit me over the head with a pillow.

"Well, aren't you going to ask me to Hogsmeade?"  
"Oh, oh, of course." I got down on one knee, and took her hand in mine. She played along and sat on my knee.  
"Lavender.. would you.. go to Hogsmeade.. with me?" I asked her, in a serious tone. She attempted not to burst out laughing.  
"Ron, oh, I don't know what to say! This is all so sudden!"  
"Say yes, Lavender. Say yes!"  
"Oh my.. yes!" she burst out laughing, and got off of my knee, "To Hogsmeade it is, then."

* * *

"Come on Ron! Sing!" Lavender looked at me, begging.  
"Yeah, come on.. do it!" Hermione was encouraging me also. The love of my life specifically asked me to do something. What could I do but sing?  
"Fine, fine.. I'll do it.." I mumbled, and got up, embarassed. We were at the The Three Broomsticks, and luckily for me, it was karaoke night! I was the first victim. 

"Can we pick which song you sing?" Lavender asked me.  
"Whatever."

"Keep going with the jealousy thing, okay? I think Harry has been looking at me a lot more tonight." Lavender whispered in my ear while Hermione was looking through the 'CDs' as she called them. I couldn't blame Harry for looking at her more often.. Lavender looked, well, really great. For myself, she didn't even come close to Hermione. But it was obvious that Harry liked Lavender's looks more then he did Hermione's.

"I noticed that too.. no problem." She smiled at me, silently thanking me. Then she looked over at Harry, who sat, talking to Hermione. She sighed. It was a tremored, tired sigh, and walking away, she went back to our table.

"This one.. is to you, Lavender." I pointed at her, and she began to blush, horrified as the whole restaraunt turned to stare at her, wondering why she let me get on stage in the first place. Harry and Hermione were laughing, whole-heartedly. Even though this song was for Lavender, I knew who I really wanted it to be for. My eyes looked at Hermione for a second longer before focusing on the TV screen.

I took a deep breath and the song started. The words came up on the screen and it was my turn to be horrified. I recognized this song from a muggle movie that Hermione had made me watch before.

"My heart will go oonnn" my voice cracked, "and oooooonnn... ooh."

After my voice cracked a few more times, the song was finally over, and the audience was laughing and clapping. I'm suprised they didn't cover thier ears and run out screaming- I'm tone deaf. Lavender ran up to me, laughing. She hugged me and screamed over the clapping,

"That was so great!" I didn't mind, I just wanted to dissapear. It was really very embarassing. I hid my head in her shoulder and moaned. She just laughed. To erase the audience's memory of my singing, I convinced all four of to go on the stage. We began singing "Unbreak my heart..."

I thought the song was fit for the situation.

After our "wonderful" singing preformance, we all decided to leave The Three Broomsticks from mortification. We were walking, Harry and Hermione in front of Lavender and I, when Hermione pulled Harry down to her size, and began whispering in his ear. Lavender and I walked behind them, slowly. We listened to them talk.. they didn't realize it, but their whispering was really very loud.

"Harry.. I really want to tell you something.. I-I think Imay like-" Lav and I realized what Hermione was about to say, and Lavender's eyes went very wide. All of a sudden, she stuck her finger down her throat.

The butterbeers, everything she had eaten that day came up. She was puking, and Harry and Hermione turned around to see what had happened, which stopped thier conversation short. I silently praised Lavender, and held back her hair for her. I was happy Lav had caused the distraction-- I knew Hermione wasn't going to say my name.

"Ohmygosh! Lavender, are you allright?" Hermione looked worried, and she tried to comfort her friend.

"Yes.. yes, I think it was just something I ate... I don't feel very well.. can we go home?"  
"Oh, of course! Here, Lavender."

Hermione put Lavenders arm around her, and attempted to walk with her. Lavender must have really felt sick after she'd done that, because she actually couldn't walk, and she and Hermione almost felt over.

"Ron.. could you carry Lavender? She can't walk straight."  
"Sure."

I picked her up, and she was like a rag doll. Her arms hung loosely around my neck, and her head was on my shoulder. I was reminded of when she burst out crying when I told her about Harry and Hermione for the first time, and she had buried her head on my shoulder. I was about to remind her as well, when I realized that she was asleep. I carried her back to her dormitory in silence, watching over Harry and Hermione for her. They were mostly silent, except for when Hermione decided to whisper to Harry.

"Meet me in the common room tommorow. I really need to talk to you."

He nodded his head, and smiled at her. She smiled back, obviously comforted. I could only sit there, jealously wishing they would begin to hate each other, or hoping that she would soon realize her feelings for me, if she had any. Judging by her smile, it seemed that she never would.


	5. More Wardrobe Spying

This chapter is short, sorry... but if you want me to write longer chapters, you're going to have to review.. hint hint..

Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, but sometimes, I wish I was.

* * *

"Wow... Harry missed quidditch practice to come and talk to her. It must be important."  
"Shut up, Ron! They're going to hear us!"

Lav and I were in the wardrobe in the common room, completely surrounded by cloaks. We had been in there since our last class, charms, let out. It was uncomfortable and hot, but we managed. We were peering through the small slits that let in the light through the wardrobe, observing Harry and Hermione. They were sitting on the couch, and Hermione was looking nervous.

"Harry.. I really want to tell you something.."  
"Well, I'm here," Harry took hold of Hermione's hand, "You know you can tell me anything." What I really wanted to do, was take out my wand and set his hand on fire, or make it turn into a nice big troll bogey. Of course, I didn't have my wand and at the moment, neither did Lavender.

"How do we keep her from spilling her guts?" Lavender asked me.  
"I don't know..." I whispered back.  
"So we're in trouble, aren't we?"  
"Yep."

"I don't know how to tell you." Hermione confided, quietly.

"I have a mind to punch her right in the jaw, no offense." Lavender said. She looked at me, expectantly, but I didn't say anything. She turned back around to watch them.

"You don't have to tell me if you're not ready." Harry told her. Hermione gave him a dazzling smile that shook me down to the roots. I knew I could make her happier than Harry-- so why did she go after him? Why not me? I've loved her since I've known her. But no, she chose Harry, who is probably still not completely over Cho.

"I'll tell you sometime, I promise." she responded, looking down at the hand that still held hers, blushing slightly. Harry saw this, and quickly pulled his hand away.  
"That's good enough for me." He said. Another smile.

"YES!" Lavender said, a little less than quiet, then she gasped. "Oh no.."

"Did you hear something?" Harry asked.  
"I think so...it came from over there."  
"The wardrobe?"  
"Mhmm."  
"Do you want to see what made the noise?"  
"Of course." They got off of the couch and started toward the wardrobe. Footsteps.

Lavender looked panicked, but I guess I did too. I sat there, practically tearing out my hair. What would my two best friends think of me spying on them? I was a horrible, terrible person. They'd want to know why I spied. I'd tell them I was crazy. I'd tell them to send me to St. Mungo's. Maybe then I could get her out of my head. They came closer.

Then, all of a sudden, I had an idea.

"Lavender, I'm going to do something that's going to make it seem like we weren't spying, but you'll have to go along with it." I whispered in her ear. She nodded her head in agreement, eyes wide with fear.

Then I kissed her. Really kissed her, not like a peck on the lips. It was like being transported into another world-- I didn't feel the heat of the wardrobe, or the wool cloaks that brushed my along my skin. I've kissed girls before, but I've never felt this. I hoped she felt the same numbness-- she had her back against the wardrobe, which wasn't exactly the smoothest surface. After a while, I still heard the footsteps over the beating of my heart. Then, for some reason, I didn't hear anything. The blood in my head was swirling around, creating a roar in my ears. She was kissing me back.

"RON?" Harry and Hermione said simaltaneously. They looked surpised, but almost pleased. I couldn't imagine why. I decided that this would be a good time to stop kissing Lavender. My heart was still thumping around in my chest, and I hoped none of them could hear it. Lavender and I emerged from the wardrobe, red in face, gasping for air.


End file.
